masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Tullis
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Please ', if you haven't already, and create a user name! It's free, and it'll help you keep track of all your edits. :'Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! Great work so far. Keep it up! :JoePlay (talk) 20:25, 8 December 2007 (UTC) Good job! I applaud all the effort you've put into the wiki. Thanks. --avfanatic (talk) 16:21, 10 December 2007 (UTC) You're very welcome. :) -Tullis :Ditto what avfanatic said. You are indeed an asset to this wiki. JoePlay (talk) 22:17, 10 December 2007 (UTC) Welcome to Adminship Hey Tullis. I was going to leave a message on the talk page of the wiki's admins, but I noticed they've both been inactive for a fairly long time. Then I noticed your request for adminship, and checked your contribs to see that you're still active. So, I got my boss at Wikia to make you sysop (admin). Congrats! =) I know you'll be a good one. The reason I came to the ME wiki today was to give a heads up about the PC release, which is coming very soon (28th of this month). While I don't expect a HUGE amount of new editors, I'm sure there will be a good bit. Since you're now the only active admin, here are a few tips for being an admin (some of which I noticed you're already doing). *Check recent edits and welcome all new users (even unregistered IPs). The easist way is by using Template:Welcome. *Occasionally look for problem reports. The easiest way is to add the problem reports widget to your sidebar. To do this, click the MORE button in the upper right. Then click Manage widgets, find Problem Reports and click the + or you can go to . *Occasionally check and put any pages on the list into appropriate categories. *Take care of vandalism/spam and temporarily block (ban) the vandals. If you have any questions at all about any of that, or need any help with something, don't hesitate to leave a message on my talk page. Congrats again! JoePlay (talk) 18:45, 8 May 2008 (UTC) :Thank you! I'll do my best. :) -- Tullis 16:59, 10 May 2008 (UTC) Land-able Planet Article Style After looking through most of the planet articles in this wiki, it seems like almost all of them are using different style, and I think it looks messy. So I went through creating an experimental template for land-able planets here -> SewerSpeakers:LandPlanetTemplate. What do you think about it? Is it okay? --SewerSpeakers 06:29, 3 June 2008 (UTC) I've completed the updates to the template as well as all of the moons, planets, systems, and clusters. I haven't done much to the mission worlds; it looks like you already have a template in mind so I left things as is. I think now I'll actually play for a while -- DRY 21:00, 8 July 2008 (UTC) :I really appreciate all the hard work you've put in on these, they look great. I don't really have a plan for the mission worlds, so if you want to tweak, go ahead and feel free, but you've done more than enough on the locations. Enjoy your game, you've certainly earned it. : ) --Tullis 21:17, 8 July 2008 (UTC) Planet Descriptions Thanks for taking the time to edit the planet descriptions so thoroughly! (I must admit, I didn't really look closely at them if they were already present.) BTW what's your opinion on correcting errors which appear in the original game text? I've corrected a few already, usually in the form of a missing conjunction or preposition. Perhaps I should just add a sic? -- DRY 18:19, 17 June 2008 (UTC) :No problem, the 'editing' was mainly fixing a tiny bit of punctuation here and there. As for errors in original game text... my instinct is to correct them in wiki articles. We've already added more info or detail to Codex entries, like the ones in the Systems Alliance article, so I don't see a problem with making minor corrections for clarity and grammar. --Tullis 18:26, 17 June 2008 (UTC) I don't know what the quarian homeworld is. I figure that before the creation of the geth, the quarians resided on some remote planet beyond the Terminus Systems. I figure that, if you help clear out the geth from the quarian homeworld, the quarians can return. TLJ + Mass Effect Just noticed that you write on the TLJ wiki as well. You've got good taste in games. =) --SentientMachine 19:46, 7 July 2008 (UTC) :Aww, thanks. (Be even more impressive if TLJWiki was actually up right now, but still. : ) ) --Tullis 19:57, 7 July 2008 (UTC) Citations. :) I know how to make them now after reading a confusing entry about them on Wikipedia. I hope to get around to doing them when evidence is needed in articles for things that are not explained in game. Thanks for keeping your patiance with me though. --Digital Holocaust 12:38, 16 July 2008 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for going through and adding the links on the Codex/Personal History Summary page for me. Hezekiah957 21:23, 16 July 2008 (UTC) :You're welcome. Thank you for typing it all out in the first place. --Tullis 21:27, 16 July 2008 (UTC) ::Just happy to find some way to help out... that one was a bitch, 'cause I had to make a new character for each combination. Gah, I got sick of that opening cutscene ;-) Hezekiah957 23:09, 16 July 2008 (UTC) Thanks Thanks Tullis for fixing my edit on Cerberus, I also hope that you can give me some advice.Troy 027 03:23, 24 August 2008 (UTC) Troy 027 Thanks Thanks for the advice it will help a lot. One other thing I have read this Wiki for a long time and I have admired you and all of your work Also if you are to busy you can give me an assignment to work on. And last of all I agree with you about the goral.Troy 027 03:35, 24 August 2008 (UTC) Troy 027 :That's very kind. I never stop being amazed at how much effort people put into this wiki, and it all shows, especially in the weapon/armour articles and every single planet/cluster/system article - I think we've got some of the best editors around. : ) --Tullis 03:39, 24 August 2008 (UTC) What do you do In response to what you said on the walkthrough talk page what pages do you edit and do you want me to help you edit those pages. Also when you say you are English do you mean you are from England? One last question Just a guess but are you Jo Berry?Troy 027 04:36, 24 August 2008 (UTC) Troy 027 :1) I don't have pages that I specifically edit: I generally just check spelling, images, categorising and links on other pages and oversee what people are doing across the wiki. A wiki's a collaborative effort: I just administrate bits and pieces. The only pages I kind of directly oversee are the Storyline and Biotics articles, but they're pretty much done at the moment. These days a lot of the content has been added already, apart from stuff on Mass Effect: Ascension. Pages that need work can be found under Special Pages. Check for pages that are missing, or keep an eye out for the 'stub' tag on pages that could use expanding. :2) I am from England, but I've just moved to America. :3) Yes. :--Tullis 14:34, 24 August 2008 (UTC) That is great I read part of Nones-Online a while back it was great but I do not quite understand it all.Troy 027 14:46, 24 August 2008 (UTC)Troy 027 :Nones is pretty big - I actually have a personal wiki to keep it all in order. That's why I have a glossary on the site to help readers keep track. But that's stuff for the Nones forum, not here. : ) --Tullis 15:06, 24 August 2008 (UTC) Hay what is an Adinm and what do you do?Troy 027 15:11, 24 August 2008 (UTC) Troy 027 ? :The MEWiki guide to admins and their responsibilities is here. --Tullis 15:22, 24 August 2008 (UTC) Thanks for the guide on Admins it helped a lot I dont think I need to be one for what I plan to do on this wiki witch is to fix the stubs as best I can but that does not matter,what I want to know is how you beocame an Admin did you start this wiki and if not who did?Troy 027 15:42, 24 August 2008 (UTC) Troy 027 :Nope, I didn't start the wiki. I was just an editor who was given admin powers. I don't actually know who started the wiki, it may have been JoePlay. --Tullis 18:03, 24 August 2008 (UTC) Answered questions Hay Tullis I answerd your questions on talk Ashly Williamns and talk Vermire :Thanks, but please DON'T delete other people's questions on this page, especially not if they're asking for help. --Tullis 18:20, 24 August 2008 (UTC) Forgive me please I deleated your article by accident and acident and did not know how to fix it. 01:52, 25 August 2008 (UTC) Troy 027 Mass Effect 2 Hi Jo (is it ok if I call you that) what do you know about ME2 I read the article but there is not much there. do you know anything else.